


Black Magic

by midnight_mountains



Category: BenxMaura
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Love, M/M, Magic, Multi, Other, Romance, School, Sex, Sexual Tension, gifted, powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 13:22:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6659755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnight_mountains/pseuds/midnight_mountains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben West is gifted, but not in the way your thinking. He has the ability to manipulate fire. He and his best friend, Chase, are starting their first year at The Academy of The Gifted. They encounter amazing power, love, and heartache.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black Magic

There are two social classes in our world; the common and the gifted. I was born into a family of gifted's. My name is Ben West and I can manipulate fire. 

In a few days I'll be moving into academy for gifted youth. It's almost like a sanctuary built to train and protect us, because out in the world, most people fear the gifted even though we keep them safe from all sorts of monsters, human and not human. It sounds like a great opportunity but I'm not super thrilled about going, seeing as I'll be living there and be surrounded by other gifted's. Thats going to be the most interesting part of the experience. I've only come across a handful of gifted's in my life; my family, my best friend, his family, and one or two kids from high school. The only plus to going to the school is my best friend Chase is going also. His family moved in next door when I was in third grade, we've been friends ever since. When he moved in was the first time i ever met another gifted outside of my fire oriented family. I guess you could call us hot headed. But Chase can manipulate water and breathe underwater, it's pretty cool.

"Yo Benny boy! You ready?" Chase called from his car parked at the bottom of my driveway.

"Yea I'm coming." I had said goodbye to my family but it was still felt weird to leave. I wasn't going to see them until Christmas since only students and faculty are allowed on campus and its too long a drive to visit.

I threw my stuff in the backseat and climbed into his car. He pulled out of the driveway chattering about something, but I wasn't paying attention. All I could thing was in 6 hours I'd be in a university full of gifted kids and I have absolutely no idea what to expect.

Six hours later we pulled up to a huge gate with the words "Academy of The Gifted" sprawled across the middle. When the gates swung open both of our jaws dropped. In front of us were a series of massive brick buildings connected by walking bridges above the roads. We followed the signs labeled "dorms" barely able to comprehend the sheer size of the place.

-

The next morning Chase and I strolled into our first class. We have almost the same schedule, thank god. I had to do a double take because there we're only three people in the room.

"I was expecting a lot more people..." Chase whispered taking a hesitant step into the classroom. Within the next ten minutes two more students walked in. I looked around the room examining the other students. There were other two guys and three girls. One of the guys looked like your average dude, no indication of his ability. Usually you have some sort of feature that hints at your power, for example I have red hair and Chase has two blue lines down the side of his neck and his shoulders. But this guy had nothing. At least not any of the skin visible. The other guy was huge. I mean, I'm pretty big (6'3 athletic build) but this guy was huge and ripped beyond belief. He obviously had enhanced strength. The girls in the back were pretty, all chatting to each other. The one on the left had green fingertips, the one on the right had gray eyes, her iris' hardly visible, and the girl in the middle had the same markings as Chase. I elbowed him and wiggled my eyebrows in her direction. He scoffed at me.

The two guys came over to us, sitting down at the table next to ours.

"Hey" I said, about to introduce myself but I was interrupted by a boisterous man wearing an obnoxious green dress shirt.

"Hello class! I'm Professor Lymm but you can call me Kevin. I'll be your mentor for the year!" His excitement and determination literally radiated off of him.

"Um.. Kevin? Aren't we going to have other teachers for our other classes?" The green finger girl asked.

"Oh, yea. You'll have a different teacher for a few other classes but I'll be accompanying you to all of them. And I'll be teaching your main subjects and assisting you in field training."

I gave Chase a look but he shrugged, basically telling me to stop silently bitching about professor Lymm. I'm sorry, Kevin.

"Alright, now that that's settled, one by one everyone is going to stand up and say their name and their ability. You first kid"

With a huff Chase stood up. 

"I'm Chase, I manipulate water." I saw him smirk them the girls in the back giggled. After Chase sat down I got up.

"I'm Ben, I manipulate fire."

"Hey I'm Johnny, I have super speed" said the guy with no marking. Made sense, his marks were probably on his feet or legs.

"I'm Pete, I've got enhanced strength." Damn his voice is deep.

"Hi my names Celine, I manipulate and generate plant life"

"I'm Lana, I also manipulate water." She looked at Chase the whole time she spoke.

"I'm Kiera, I have aura vision."

"Ooh that's a cool one!" Kevin said.

"Hey shouldn't we have more people in the class?"

"Well, we have one more student but she won't be joining us for another -" he glanced at his watch "20 minutes. Actually, let me give you a little back story on the student. She's lived in the academy for many years because she's the last of her kind and is unbelievably powerful. In fact, she might be the most powerful of her kind in history. But don't worry, she has complete control and is essentially harmless, unless she's angry..." he trailed off.

"What is she?" Lana asked. As the words left her lips, the door swung open. In walked the most beautiful person I've seen. She had pale, freckled skin and curly white hair that fell to just below her slightly pointed ears. I didn't even notice her body until she walked into the front of the room. She was curvy from what I could tell even though she was wearing a looser shirt. Her body was slim, a little chubby, but pretty thin. What really got me was her expression. She had a hard, almost slightly pissed off look, but not in an angry way? I'm not even sure. Everyone looked at Kiera when she gasped quietly.

"Her aura is so dark and so... big. Its swirling around her body. I've never seen anything like it." She whispered quietly enough that the girl didn't hear.

"Ah, nice of you to join us" Kevin said, smirking. She wrinkled her nose at him.i guess they know each other.

"Introduce yourself. Name and ability." She looked uncomfortable but turned toward us.

"I'm Maura Traci, I control black magic" she said through a thick accent whose origin i couldn't recognize. Everyone gaped at her.

Black magic is extremely rare. i mean, she is literally the last of her kind. Also, people wielding black magic are crazy powerful.

"Alright Maura go sit with the girls."

She retreated to their table, asking politely if she could sit with them.

The next hour of class was a review of the "syllabus" that Kevin put together. He had clip art on it. That should say it all.

When class was dismissed, everyone filled out.

"Dude, I'll meet up with you later" Chase said b-lining to Lana. That sneaky bastard. Of course he was leaving me for a girl.

I didn't meet back up with Chase until my fourth class. Actually everyone from first period was in it too. From that point on, we all had the same schedule. Eventually last period rolled around.

"Is this gym?" Celine spat when she walked into a huge room with a track, an obstacle course and some other stuff that I didn't recognize.

"I guess you could call it that" Kevin said bouncing into the room after us. 

Walking toward us was a huge, beefy guy. When he saw Kevin he groaned loudly.

"Are you really that upset to see me Gary?"

"Yea, this means I have to put up with your annoying ass all year." He focused his attention on us. 

"Hey class, I'm Gary. Coach Gary works too. Before you jump to conclusions, no this is not gym. This is specialized fitness training. We will be focusing on both physical fitness and channeling your abilities. Since none of you are dressed for physical activity, were going to start on the ability aspect. For future notice, bring gym clothes with you."

He lined us up by ability. Chase and Lana went first. He threw a glass cup into the air and we had to channel our power and break the glass. He threw two glasses into the air, beams of water shot out of Chase and Lana's hands, wrapping around the glasses and throwing them onto the floor, shattering them. When it was my turn, I melted the glass with a beam of fire. Pete crushed the glass in his hand, Johnny karate chopped the glass at super speed, and Celine broke it with a vine. When it was Kiera's turn a white-ish mist seeped from her body and shook the glass, eventually knocking it to the floor. It didn't shatter, it only broke into a few pieces. Each of us struggled with our powers, our elements shaking while trying to reach the cup because we never had specialized training before. At least all of us except Pete (he simply crushed the cup) and Maura struggled. When Maura went she didn't even blink. She stared at the glass and within seconds the glass was surrounded by small black flames, melting into a silvery goo. Gary smirked, clearly impressed.

"Good job everyone. That was a big test for some of you. I can assure you, we will be starting much smaller, working our way up to such focused activities."

Gary chatted about some of the other activities we'd be doing until the end of class.

When class ended, Chase and I went to get dinner. The classes were two hours plus each so it was late when we finished. We went to the pizza bar on campus.

"Dude, this place is crazy" Chase said, taking a bite into his pizza.

"Yea I know, hey what do you think about Lana?"

Chase blushed, which was a total first.

"Man, he so pretty" he said with a dopey grin.

"You should get to know her" I insisted.

"Yea, but she's not like other girls man, I'm gonna take my time with her. I think she might be someone special."

I grinned, I've never seen him so sincere in my entire life.

"Hey what about Maura? I saw you ogling at her when she walked in."

"What? No. I.. Alright, she's gorgeous but i mean... she doesn't seem like the chatting type. Maura is-"

"Maura's what?" I nearly choked on my pizza when I heard a heavily accented voice behind me.

Chase and I whipped around seeing none other than Maura staring at us, arms crossed.

"Uh! I- I uh!" I sputtered.

"We were just talking about how impressive you were in gym" Chase said, swooping in to save me. She opened her mouth in surprise, her face softening a bit.

"Thanks" she said quietly, before starting to walk away. I let out a sigh of relief.

"Do you want to eat with us?" Chase called out stopping Maura in her tracks. I glared at Chase mentally begging him not to dig me a deeper grave. The last thing I need is for Maura to know we were gossiping about our 'man feelings'.

Maura looked really surprised. "I uh, I have somewhere to be." She said before turning in her heel and darting out the door.

"That was weird" Chase said shoveling more pizza into his mouth.

"Yea..." I said trailing off as I watched Maura walk down the street. That's when I realized what was going on. I saw people move to the side when she passed them, like they were scared.

"Dude, i think everyone's scared of her"

"I'm not" Chase said.

"I know that but I don't think anyone but our class knows that she's not gonna hurt them."

Chase formed an 'oh' with his mouth.

"Man that's so sad."

"Yea..."i said watching Maura wrap her arms around herself as she walked down the street.


End file.
